1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front wireable edge connector for use in conjunction with printed circuit boards and the like and, more specifically to a high voltage (up to about 220 volts) front wireable connector mountable on a printed circuit board or printed wiring board surface.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, most of the VME and DIN standard cards were low voltage and, accordingly, it was not necessary to provide edge connectors therefore having a high voltage capability. In fact, connectors used in conjunction with VME and DIN cards in the prior art were generally of the pin and socket type. Accordingly, ribbon cable or sub-D type connectors were used.
A prior unsuccessful attempt included wire clamps and screws at right angles to the front of the connector. This posed several problems for a user whereby the user had to remove the connector and disconnect power thereto or remove the module in order to get to the screws, loosen them and replace or remove the wire connected thereto.